As the Internet continues to grow, and as more and more users begin to visit Web sites, the demand for Web servers grows. For a small company, one server may be enough to accommodate users accessing the company's website. A medium sized company may have an array of servers located at one site and managed by a SAC (SAC). A SAC receives requests from users to view content on a company's site and then selects a particular server controlled by the SAC, possibly using load balancing metrics. An enterprise sized business often has SACs placed in many different topological locations. Each SAC controls a different array of servers. Ideally, when a user requests a service, a WAN load balancing mechanism refers the user's request to the SAC best able to deal with the user's request.
A problem occurs when a user is engaged in a transaction-oriented process. The user may be shopping online at a retailer's website and filling a shopping cart with items to be purchased later. A SAC responding to requests to the retailer's website will assign the user's request to a server. The user's computer and the server will establish a session. In the middle of a transaction, the user may decide to discontinue the session and visit a different website or engage in another activity which closes the session the user has with the server containing the shopping cart items. Later, the user may decide to complete the transaction and purchase the items previously placed in the shopping cart. When the user returns to the retailer's website, the user may find that the shopping cart no longer contains the items the user previously selected. This may occur because the user's requests are not referred to the same server. When the user returns to complete the transaction, the user's request may be referred to a server that is unaware of the user's previous actions, e.g., placing items in the shopping cart.
Generally, the more layers of load balancing that are employed, the more difficult it becomes to refer a user's request to the same server. For example, when no load balancing is employed, e.g. when a company only employs one Web server and all requests are serviced by the server, the user requests only have one server to go to. To maintain a shopping cart for the user, the Web server needs to recognize that the request comes from a prior user and retrieve the appropriate data, e.g., the items in the shopping cart.
When a company has servers managed by a SAC, more is required to provide that all of one user's requests go to the same server persistence). Merely having the server recognize that a request comes from a prior user is not usually enough. Without information sharing among servers, if the SAC refers a subsequent request to a different server, the different server usually will have no information about what items the user had in a shopping cart. Therefore, in addition to the server recognizing a subsequent request from the user and retrieving the appropriate information, the SAC should refer the subsequent request to the server the SAC referred the user's prior requests to.
When a company has SACs load balanced by a WAN load balancing mechanism, even more is required to provide for persistence. A large company may have server arrays placed in several geographical areas with each server array managed by a SAC. Information available to a SAC such as user IP address may not be available to the WAN load balancing mechanism. If the WAN load balancing mechanism refers a subsequent user request to a different SAC than prior requests were referred to, persistence may be lost.